Forever Friends
by AlyGrim
Summary: Jacob has dream about a girl for years. What will happen when he finally sees her in real life?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is in Jacob's pov. In this story Jacob never met Bella. Hope you like it.**

**1997 Kindergarten- Jacob black**

"Jacob Black please come to the office. " Said a woman's voice over the intercom.

"Well what are you waiting for Jacob? Please hurry up; I don't want you to miss another lesson." Said my math teacher as I started to get up out of my seat.

As I walked in to the office all the women at the desks kept giving me a weird looks. A look that almost looked like sadness, what did I do now? Walking into the principal's office felt weird. Not like the other times I have been here, this time it is quiet, an eerie kind of quiet,

"What?" I say as I walk in.

"Jacob yes, come in. I don't know how to say this…" he took a long big breath "but umm your mother and father have been in a horrible accident. Your father is in surgery, but I am sorry to say that your mother didn't make it." I just stare at him, hoping this is one of his jokes that he to makes to make me listen to him. But looking at his face closely I can tell this is real. "Mr. Clearwater is here to take you to the hospital"

**Hospital**

Why, why did this happen? I thought to myself sitting on an extra bed next to my dad's, crying.

"Ehem" coughed a little girl and small hand rested on my knee. I looked down and saw a little girl, probably a year younger than me, with bright long read hair and big green eyes. She was so cute. "Why are you crying?" She asked me.

"Because I am all alone, my dad can't walk anymore and my mother just died" I said, what made me cry even more.

"No you're not. My name is Airi, I can be your friend, and then you won't be alone. I can be your friend forever. Here" she said handing me a red rose, "I got these for my mother because she just had a baby, but you can have one. It is a present." It was the first nice gift I have ever gotten.

I smiled at this cute girl looking up at me. "Thank you, my name is Jacob."

Airi went to my mother's funeral, holding my hand the whole entire time. She moved to New York two days after that.

**2010**

"Hi mom, I know it has been a while since I have seen you. You know every time I come here I think of Airi and the day she held my hand here. Even though I haven't seen here since then I have never stopped thinking about her. I wish that could see her again, ha-ha she did promise me that she would be my friend forever." A howl came from some were in the forest. "Well I got to go, friends are calling" I say as I get up from sitting next to my mother's grave. I started to run toward the forest, changing into my other form.

"_Hey Jake your dad says he wants you home" _Paul said to me

"_Ok thanks, I'm heading over there right now"_

…

"Hey dad, I'm home" I call out while I walked into the house. As I walked into the kitchen I see the most beautiful girl. She had long wavy red hair, deep green eyes, beautiful lips; she has a slender and amazing body. She also seems really familiar to me, but I don't know why.

"Dad, who is this?" I asked looking her up and down numerous times.

"Don't you remember?" she asked me.

I looked at her again, and this time really looked at her. "Airi?" I ask in amazement, and then it hit me. She was the one, I couldn't stop smiling! She just smiled as my dad laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at Airi again, and then it hits me. The felling that Sam gets whenever he looks at Emily. Imprinting, I have finally done it. I was getting worried, everyone in the pack has except for little Seth. I zone out just looking at her, memorizing the planes of her face, how her gentle red hair flows over her shoulders.

"Jake?"

"Hu, what?" I ask being pulled back down to earth.

"I said Airi is moving in with us, her parents just died in a car accident."

I look over at Airi who is looking at the ground with the saddest look on her face. I pull her into to a hug stroking her hair as she starts to cry on my shoulder. "It is going to be ok, look now I can take care of you now; I can finally repay you for what how you helped me all those years ago."

After Airi stopped crying I showed her to the spare room in the house that once belong to one of my sisters. "Is this ok?" I ask her.

"Anything is fine… umm" she looks over at me nervously.

"Is there something you would like to ask?"

"Well I was wondering, umm… Are there any good shops around here? I sold a lot of my clothing before I came here." She said looking at she sheepishly.

"Well why would you do that?"

"I needed the money." She said looking at the ground again.

"There are a few little stores in town," pulling her chin up so she had to look at me, "would you like to shop after you settle in? We can have dinner in town too, would you like that?"

She just nodded, and walked into the bathroom, probably so she could fix her make up that go mess up from crying. Seeing her like this, I just want to make her happy again, to make her forget all the stuff that she has gone through. She deserves that, and more.

After Airi freshened herself up, her and I headed into town. We shopped for a couple of hours, and I think she enjoyed herself. Then I took her to a little sushi place that Seth had recommended. It was a really nice little restaurant, and I learned that Airi really liked sushi, who knew.

"So you had fun to day?" I asked her as we walked back to the car.

"Ya it was fun." She said trying to be enthusiastic, but there was something in her voice that didn't sound too right.

"Airi, what's wrong?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"Our stupid waitress ruined the whole dinner!"

"How?" I looked at her confused.

"Did you not see that? The whole entire time she was flirting with you!"

"She was? Haha wow I didn't notice, maybe cause the whole time I was looking at your beautiful face." I said as I made her look up at me.

"Really?" She said with a wondering look in her eyes.

Then she smiled at me, and my heart melted. I never want to be separated from her ever, good thing she is living with me.

"So tomorrow we will sign you up for school, ok?"

"That sounds fun, as long as I get to be with you." She said smiling as she grabbed my hand. If I had a tail right now, it would so be wagging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while every one. With school and everything I couldn't continues to write. Then after school got out I got a major writers block! So sorry again! **

I woke up this morning no different then any other. Fifteen minuets after my alarm, and as sleepy as ever. Being a shape shifter is hard work. All that changing and running around keeps me eating and sleeping way more then any other normal teenager.

As I headed to the bathroom I start to get this nagging feeling in my head that there was something that I was supposed to remember. I have this really bad habit of not being able to function until after my shower. I kept trying to remember this unknown thing as I opened the door to the bathroom.

"AHH!" Shrieked a naked red headed girl who was standing in my bathroom.

"Sorry!" I yelled back embarrassed as I slammed the door. I totally forgot that Airi was here. The girl I have been in love with practically for my whole life. Wow i'm stupid…

"Again I'm really sorry Airi".

"Did you see anything?" She asked through the door sounding very embarrassed.

"No, I didn't" I said as I started to blush. Well that was a lie. I saw everything! All of her beautiful naked self. But i'm not going to tell her that, I would be way too embarrassed to admit that I saw ALL of her. And it is only her second day being here.

"Ok, well i'm going to take a shower. If that's ok."

"Ya thats fine." I don't think I will be needing a shower to wake me up today. "Breakfast will be ready for you down stairs."

"No!" She yelled through the door. "The girl is supposed to make the breakfast for the boy! Thats what my mom always told me."

"Don't worry, me and my dad can make a pretty good breakfast. I mean we have been living without a women in the house for quite some time."

"Well then tomorrow can I make breakfast?"

"Of course. But for now why don't you take your shower, then meet me in the kitchen."

"Ok" She said. I heard the water start to run as I waked to the kitchen.

"Is everything ok son? I heard a scream."

"Ya dad, just an early morning scare thats all." I said as I put a piece of bread in the toaster,

"Ok well remember that today is going to be Airi's first day at school. I told the principle that you two would be coming in today to arrange her schedule. Your going to have to head to school early today so that you can go to the meeting and still be on time to your classes."

"Ya ok" I say as I start walking over to to restroom again. "Hey Airi! Make it a quick shower today. We need to head over to school early to get your schedule all sorted out." As I was finishing my sentence the door opened to revile Airi standing with only a towel on. There was steam still rolling off her body form the hot shower.

"Ok! Just let me get dressed and we can head on over." Seeing her in the towel reminded me of earlier. Oh man not good.

"At least I know your happy to see me." She says, then kisses me on the cheek. As she walks into her room I go into mine to get changed. Man today is going to be a long day, I can just feel it.

**Ok! So please review and tell me what you think! It has been a while since I have written anything, so I feel a bit rusty. I will try and update way faster then before! Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you every one who followed my story! I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Remember that I don't own any of the Twilight characters. ( But I do own mine ;D )**

Thanks to my dad me and Airi were able to have pretty much the same schedule. English, PE, Biology and Econ were all the same, exempt for math. Airi was amazing and tested into the Pre-Calculus class. When it comes to math, well… Lets just say that it isn't my best subject. I'm a senior and stuck in Geometry, the west form of math ever.

As we walked to our first class together I noticed out of the corner of my ye that Airi was playing with her hair. Grabbing her ad I gave her a smile. "You don't need to be worried" I said. "Everything will be fine. The teacher here are really nice, and so are the other kids. And if someone is mean to you, I can just beat them p for you." That comment got her to smile again. As we continued to walk to class I noticed that we were still holing hands. My heart started to beat a bit faster. Her hand felt so soft, that I started to slightly caress her hand.

"Ooh! Jakey is that you?!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I completely forgot that we were at school! I let go of Airi's hand and turned around to see who it was behind me. Turns out I was Quil… That prick. Embry was there too, standing behind Quil.

"Hey there Quil? What's happening?!" I say as I walk over him and punch him in the arm.

"Well that was a bit uncalled for" he said as he rubbed his arm. Good! I hope hat hurt!

"If you will excuse me, I am kind of busy at the moment" I say as I turn back around to face Airi who was just standing there smiling.

Waling to the side of me Quil starting to check Airi out. "And who is this lovely lady?" Quill asked smiling. As he walked over to Airi I could feel the vanes on my temple start to pluse. "My name is Quil, and it is very nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand. He's eyes started to wander down he body again, stoping right on her chest. _Ok! Thats it! Someone is going to die today! _I thought to myself. Before I could knock the living daylights out od Quil Embry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Quil, Back down. You remember how they say curiosity kills the cat? Well I think in this case it can kill a wolf too." Embry said as he pulled Quil in the opposite direction.

I let out a breath of relief. "Well your friends are, interesting" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand again. She just giggled as I pulled her to our first class.

…

Today I think was the worst day of my life. The stupid boys in this school were drooling all over themselves just looking at Airi. I know we don't get a lot of new students here, But really?! If only looks could kill! So many of those basters would be bleeding all over the floor. I felt worse though in Math! All I could think about was that Airi was in another class room with out me, surrounded by drooling boys! Since math was our last period I was waiting for Airi in front of the school. I wanted to her to wait for her outside her class room, but she said she wanted to try and learn her away around the school.

"Jake!" I herd her voice yell to my left. I turned and saw her running towards me. Dear lord she should have not been running, especially in that top! She ran over to me and grabbed onto my arm. With the way she was holding on her boobs were pressed up right against my arm. And I had a perfect view at her cleavage if I looked down at her. I quickly turned away blushing like crazy.

"Well isn't someone excited to see me" she giggled. I blushed even more and we started to talk over to my motorcycle. As Airi started to tell me about her math class I tried really hard not to think about her cleavage. Then I saw Sam leaning against my motorcycle.

"Sam" i said nodding my head to him. I motioned for Airi to stay back a bit, as I walked over to him.

"Jack, I'm calling a meeting. We are having some issues with the Cullens."

**Oooh! Problems with the Cullens lol**

**Please Review! If you have any questions or ideas please tell me! **


End file.
